Each new generation of electronic devices is typically designed to be smaller and lighter than those of the previous generation. This is sometimes borne out of a desire for cost savings, such as from the reduction in raw materials used to manufacture a device. Next generation devices that are lighter and smaller may also sometimes be more energy efficient than preceding devices. Electronic devices that are thinner, such as computers or televisions, may also be preferable because they can be placed in a greater variety of locations or take up less physical space. Users may also prefer personal electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablets, or laptop computers, to be thinner, more compact, and lighter for the additional comfort, flexibility, and portability that such devices can provide. Newer electronic devices, however, may also need to be designed to support legacy technologies that may not necessarily be compatible with electronic devices having different configurations or form factors.